<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lady’s End by TheAdorkablePipsqueek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785654">A Lady’s End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorkablePipsqueek/pseuds/TheAdorkablePipsqueek'>TheAdorkablePipsqueek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Deception, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, POV Lesbian Character, Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorkablePipsqueek/pseuds/TheAdorkablePipsqueek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Cataldo has just lost her husband, but she’s gained so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lady’s End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funeral had been a long affair, and it left all who attended feeling worn out and empty. Lady Cataldo allowed herself to be escorted to her bedroom and waited for the last of the servants to leave her to her grief. She stepped further into her room, reaching for the heavy curtains with a detachment she hadn’t experienced before; as if she were simply a spectator within her own body. The smell of white roses drowned out everything else, even the heady smell of her late husband's cologne was easily overwhelmed by the dreadful things. She would have to spray herself again if she wanted the scent to remain. Those roses left her room colorless and dead, a sea of blacks and whites and greys. How anyone could tolerate their presence was a wonder to her.</p>
<p><br/>For the first time in what felt like years, Lady Cataldo found herself completely alone. Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions as she slowly processed that her husband, Lord Edward Stratton Cataldo was in fact dead. She stood beneath the sole window of her bedroom, eyes glazed and unseeing. Everything was cast in an eerie shade of blue as the moon eagerly reached for her, touching as much as it could within its new reach. Not even the crescendo of rain colliding against the stained glass was enough to draw her out of her reverie. The world moved forward without her as she stood there hardly breathing. She realized with sudden clarity that she needed to pray.</p>
<p><br/>“Oh Goddess who shares more in her silence than her answers,” Lady Cataldo began. “My husband is dead.”<br/>“My husband is dead, my Goddess.” She repeated, and slowly her lips pulled back to reveal a smile of pure, unrestrained joy. “He is dead and I am his no longer.”</p>
<p><br/>That insufferable man had stolen five years of her life and she was finally, blessedly free. if only she could have killed him herself. She had played the role of dutiful daughter and devoted wife, but now it was time for Amphelisia Dorette Cataldo nee Pontilion to live for herself. She would play the part of mourning widow, of horrified innocence that so many would expect from her. She had been wearing masks all her life, what was one more in exchange for freedom? How long was it required for her to mourn? Would they expect her to show signs of grief? Perhaps a veil would be for the best, there were only so many fake tears a woman could shed.</p>
<p><br/>Must she wear those heavy dresses of blackened wool? Even now she could feel the fabric dragging her down, pulling against her skin in ways that left her itchy and uncomfortable. It drew any light and sucked the life out of the very air around her. The heaviness of the skirts was a good enough distraction in public. It wouldn’t do for anyone to think Lady Cataldo was not lost in her grief. A recent widow would not strut about her mansion in colorful silks and lace. Her current wardrobe would make her upcoming escape more difficult than she wanted, but it would be worth it. She’d escape with nothing but her undergarments if it meant she could be free of this prison.</p>
<p><br/>She had to plan everything out perfectly, nothing could be left to chance. With her husband’s passing, the guards he had assigned to her would be more lenient. No more random checks in the middle of the night, or hidden watchers following her every move. This final performance had to be her best yet or their suspicions would cost her everything. She had already underestimated that man once and had lost her freedom because of it. These noble men were craftier than she had thought if her late husband was anything to go by. Not many could say they tricked the queen of pirates out of her ship and into their bed. Her poor Issabelle had been distraught. How could she have known the bastard would do everything he could to keep her, when she had done everything she could to ensure her win and lost regardless. This farce of a marriage had gone on for much longer than a single year. Regardless, it would all be over soon. Even now she could already see the fruition of her plans. She would escape this prison and its guards, return to her beloved’s side, and be richer than she was before this whole mess.</p>
<p>Soon Amphelisia would join her beloved Issabelle on the sea and they would be together again. Soon Amphelisia would tangle her fingers in riotous curls. Soon Amphelisia would feel the warmth beneath her sun-kissed skin. Soon, they would be together again. Amphelisia only had to be the heartbroken Lady Cataldo for just a little bit longer and then she would be free. Once this was over Amphelisia would join her beloved Issabelle on the sea and they would be together again. Forever this time. She just had to wait a little bit longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally had this on my tumblr but figured I would move it here. One of my first pieces of work so enjoy and let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>